The Demon Beast Appears!
Synopsis Sai investigates the hideout of Tanuki Shigaraki, a missing, former Root researcher who was an avid follower of Danzō, and in charge of developing a weapon based on Hashirama's cells code-named Gozu Tennō. Despite not finding him, Sai finds a picture of him with a little girl, and realises who the culprit is. Mitsuki reveals to Boruto that Sumire is the one behind the incidents. Shikamaru informs Naruto on Sai's discovery and current search for Sumire. He also informs Naruto complaints are being filed that the attacks continued to happen because the police force performed insufficient vetting of those involved. Kakashi arrives at the Hokage's Office, claiming responsibility for himself and Tsunade, having both decided not to expose the identities of everyone involved with Root. Despite Mitsuki's explanation of Sumire having interacted with each victim, Boruto is not convinced of her guilt. As Mitsuki explains the goal of the attacks was to absorb chakra from its victims, a rumble comes from Senju Park. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kakashi discuss how to proceed, and how things would have happened if they had acted differently. Kakashi tells his investigation lead to the discovery that the Gozu Tennō has been embedded into Sumire's body. As Sai and company track Sumire down, he resolves not to let this incident be blamed on people with ties to Root. Knowing she has been discovered, Sumire thinks back to her father's words of getting revenge for Danzō and prepares to launch her last attack. Before she can, Sai apprehends her at the park, but she summons Nue before he can restrain her. As Boruto and Mitsuki spot the Nue from afar, Boruto decides to hear the truth from Sumire herself. After he leaves, Mitsuki is contacted through the white snake, and is tasked with eliminating Sumire. Kakashi arrives and severs a portion of Nue's snake tail. Sai distracts Nue with an ink bird, allowing Kakashi and other shinobi to raise walls around it. From its severed tail, several others sprout, chasing the Konoha shinobi, draining the chakra of those it can catch. Mitsuki tells Boruto that Nue will drain everyone in the village, and will only stop if the jutsu user dies. Boruto is determined to save both the village and Sumire. Mitsuki acknowledges that's an answer he would never give, and expresses interest in learning more about their differences. Mitsuki covertly creates a snake clone to restrain Boruto, and leaves to kill Sumire. Boruto manages to create a clone himself and knocks out Mitsuki's clone. Boruto's eye activates, allowing him to track Sumire through a chakra trail. The shinobi further limit Nue's movements with a barrier and wires. Naruto arrives intending to finish Nue in one blow, but Kakashi warns him it'll just absorb Naruto's chakra, and possibly detonate, as Nue was designed to be a suicide strategy. Mitsuki tracks Sumire, having put a white snake on her at the hospital. Though he manages to pin Sumire, Boruto's arrival lets her get out of Mitsuki's hold before he can end her. Sumire admits to being the culprit, having lived solely to carry out her father's revenge. Boruto stops Sumire and Mitsuki when they attack each other, and his eye lets off sparks. Nue transports itself out of the barrier to Sumire, and absorbs her to take her chakra. As it vanishes, Boruto jumps after it. Credits